The Adventures of Brock and Red
by ProcrastinationEmbodied
Summary: A mysterious darkness has crept across all of Kanto, and sightings of legendary Pokémon have increased. Brock and Red starts a new adventure in this increasingly unstable world, and their trust of others will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It came out of nowhere. The pulsating cascade of colours flashed before his eyes. It seemed like he was travelling in a never-ending spiral. He didn't know what was up or down. And then it suddenly stopped.

He found himself in an arena of sorts. There wasn't any audience, and his surroundings seemed very much like a forest. A Gengar was right in front of him. Knowing the incredible malice these creatures harbour towards the living, not to mention the undead themselves. It was a harbinger of destruction, its wicked smile seldom fading. It became clear to him that the Gengar wasn't aware of him, instead his attention was focused on the Nidorino charging towards it. Predictably its Horn Attack had no effect on the ethereal presence which was Gengar. Nidorino are not particularly bright. As he was facing the back of Gengar, he didn't know whether it was smiling or not, but he assumed that it was, going by all the stories told about it. The Gengar now retaliated. Whatever foul methods it was using, the attack had the appearance of the Gengar simply lashing out with its hand, paw or whatever it is towards its antagonist. Suddenly, there was a flashing light.

The incredible whiteness all around him was astounding. He walked across the seemingly endless plane, the only darkness being that of his own shadow. Another shadow emerged, and a man materialized. He thought he recognized him from somewhere else. His appearance was that of an elderly man sporting a lab coat.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you!" the man said. "Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world…"

And here he paused, a ball with a red top and a white bottom appearing in his hand and the ball suddenly exploding into a blue and round creature with a strange tail, a sort of water balloon at the end of it.

"…is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon", the man continued. "For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little bit about yourself. Now tell me. Are you a boy or a girl?"

Such a question should be redundant, he knew that. Oak didn't seem very senile, he exuded an aura of confidence and calmness, even though what he said didn't always match with his demeanour. Yet, thinking about it, he wasn't sure what gender he was. He looked down; what he saw was a confusing maelstrom of conflicting images, as if reality itself wasn't sure about it. He decided to be honest.

"I don't know", he said. Oak said nothing, and continued to stare at him with the absolute calm.

"A boy?" he said to Oak.

"Are you sure?" Oak responded.

He thought about this for one moment. "Yes", he answered, hoping the questions would stop.

"What is your name?" Oak asked.

He sighed. What was his name? A part of him, he had no idea where it came from, thought that replying "Old Man" was imperative for not upsetting the world balance. But he was as far as he knew not an old man, and 'Old Man' was a nonsensical name anyway, so he decided that part was surely wrong, since Old Man was most likely not his name. What was his name, then? Another part of him said his first name must be Red, with Bob perhaps being his middle name. He thought that was good enough for him, and answered "Red."

"Right… so your name is Red."

"Yes."

Now Oak suddenly vanished. In his place a teenager with freaky purple jeans and a spiky haircut appeared. The teenager said nothing. Much to Red's surprise, Oak's voice was now audible, but without any apparent source.

"This is my grandson. He's been your rival since you both were babies. …Erm, what was his name now?"

This was the first time Oak had broken his calm and revealed insecurity. It was odd that a man would not remember his own grandson's name. Perhaps he was senile after all. Or perhaps, and he was only freely speculating now, Oak wasn't spending enough time with his grandson. Red realized the grandson continued to stare at him as he though. Maybe it was best to say something.

"Gary?" He was thinking of Corsolabob Squarepants for some reason.

"Er, was it Gary?" Oak replied. It probably wasn't the right name, but he wanted all these questions to go away.

"Yes."

"That's right! I remember now! His name is Gary!" Oak said. He didn't sound very convincing; it seemed like he was only playing along.

"Red!" Oak shouted. Red jumped.

"Your very own Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures awaits! Let's go!"

And then Red started to shrink and all went black. Though nobody noticed it, an Absol ran through the town. He finally woke up. It was pitch black. A creature lurked in his room. Red was petrified.

"Mime?" the creature said. Mr. Mime is a humanoid Pokémon with a white torso, on which four red ball shaped structures were attached, of which its arms and legs sprouted out of. It also had a red bulge on its belly. While the skin on its arms and legs were slightly more pale than human skin, though its hands were all white excepting the red circles on its fingertips and its black feet which looked like shoes with curves by the toes. Its head is more pear-shaped than the human cranium and has two red circles on its cheek as well as two jagged and large ears in the same colour as its feet.

_Oh, it's just you, Mr. Mime_, Red thought. Red was mute, but he had the power of being able to communicate with others through thought. _You woke me up! Will you check the clock for me?_

The night that seemed to have no intention of ending had crept across the world for a week or so now. Red had quite a lot of difficulty telling what time it is because of that. The one clock he had in his room was a digital one, and the light which shone from the red numbers on the display annoyed him to the degree he had turned it towards the wall. Mr. Mime took a closer look at the clock.

"Mime mime" Mr. Mime said. Red, having known Mr. Mime for a long time, understood the gist of what it was saying. "Too late" seemed to be the message.

_What? Too late?_ Red thought. _I overslept!_

Red's house was considered large by Kanto standards. The entire upper floor was the common bed room of Red, Brock, his mom and their servant Mr. Mime. The lower floor was a combined living room and kitchen, the Kantonese preferring to watch TV while eating. The house was that of someone rich, or at least someone with enough money to afford it; most other houses are simply one floor and not as large, people preferring to simply sleep on the couch or on the floor. As for bathroom facilities, they were presumably in the basement; asking about the bathroom is considered to be a topic never brought up, and doing so is very inappropriate. This can lead to embarrassing situations for a guest who needs to do their natural needs.

Brock was still asleep, Red decided not to wake him up. Walking down the stairs, Red's mother was sitting by the dinner table and watching the news.

"Honey, come quick!" Mom said and gestured towards the TV. A grainy image of what appeared to be an enormous bird flew through the night skies. Sightings of legendary birds and other creatures had been very frequent the last couple of days. Perhaps they have something to do with the never-ending night, he thought. These reports were more interesting to him when they were few and far in-between, the frequency at the moment left him uninterested.

"It's been spotted near Pallet Town", Mom continued. Maybe it'll come to destroy us? There are some strange things going on right now, after all."

"Our experts estimate it is a Ho-Oh", the TV continued. "This Pokémon have no aggressive intentions against those who wish it no harm. It is a guardian of the skies, and known to be on a quest to find a trainer with a pure heart. It remains unclear whether that is a trait of a sapient being or just a part of their mating ritual…"

"I suppose that answers my question", Mom said uneasily. Red wondered what the Ho-Oh did to sustain itself. The whole finding a pure trainer business must be exhausting, and a creature with that metabolism must no doubt need a lot of food. Maybe it preyed on those Pokémon, or people, whose amount of purity was not necessarily huge. That kind of deters some of the romantic notions about the beast, Red mused.

"Also, before I forget, your PokéGear has been repaired and returned", Mom added and handed Red some sort of electronic device which had a slight resemblance to a cell phone. "You remember how to use it, right? Just-"

_Yes_, Red thought, wearily. Mom was in one of those moods. _Why is the PokéGear broken in the first place._

"Mr. Mime had one of his aggressive fits. Ever since your father left us…" Mom tried to keep her tears away. Red had managed to bring up a sensitive subject. Not only did the Ketchum household miss him, they also had problems making means meet the ends now that he was gone. An awkward silence arose between the two.

The awkward silence was broken by Brock tumbling down the stairs, a string of expletives accompanying his fall. Red ran and got him up on his feet.

"No worries, I'm OK", Brock assured him. Ever since Brock had gone blind, he had had trouble navigating safely through the house, not to mention anywhere else. Brock had been Red's boyfriend for quite a while now. Red loved him very much, but he had staggering difficulty trying to take care of the big man. Brock had not yet come to terms with his blindness, and hadn't got used to it, either.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mom said.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Ketchum", Brock assured her. "I got a phone call from Professor Oak. He wants to meet us. Are you ready to go, Red?"

_Yes_, Red thought.

Brock picked up some berries, stuffed them into his mouth, Mr. Mime rushing forward to dab his mouth with a napkin. This gesture annoyed Brock, and Mr. Mime was well aware of that.

"I'm ready, at least", Brock said. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon Chapter 2

Brock and Red arrived at Oak's Lab. The most imposing building of Pallet Town, it was an understatement to say its exterior wasn't as impressive as its interior. Complete with bookcases, machines and facilities for experiments, it was on paper one of the largest seats of science in all of Kanto, although not the largest one. Professor Oak, the namesake and head of the lab. There were in truth no other professors there, only three so-called "Aides", people who Oak assign to help him in his research, whether it be helping Oak both practically and theoretically, as well as doing independent research of their own. Elm, one of Oak's Aides, greeted Brock and Red as they entered the lab.

"Good of you to come so quickly", Elm said. "We've had a burglary. Following a quick inventory of the lab, it would appear only one thing has gone missing; a Sneasel."

Red and Brock both knew what a Sneasel was. Their fur is short and thick with a dark greenish hue. They are bipedal, with retractable claws on their front paws, a yellow oval mark on both their forehead and chest, and three red "feathers" sticking out near their bum. While their right ear resembled that of a Snorlax, their left ear looks more similar to their "feathers". Their stealth, agility as well as their classification as Dark and Frost Pokémon have given them a reputation as skilled thieves and hunters.

_A thief stealing a thief Pokémon_, Red thought. _How appropriate._

"That's right, Red", Elm said. "We believe it's no coincidence. Witnesses sighted a boy peering inside the lab some time before the crime, and we believe it's very likely he's the thief. Considering he even pushed someone who walked up to him, we partly blame the town populace for the ease with which he was able to infiltrate the lab, but also the lab for the laxness of it security-"

"_It's all their fault_", Oak yelled further into the lab.

"Sorry, Professor Oak is a bit distraught at the moment", Elm said. "You better go and talk to him."

Red and Brock decided to do so, and walked up to Oak. He was sitting at his desk, writing a message at his computer. Seeing the two of them, he stopped and rose from the chair.

"The townspeople observed the thief heading in the direction of Viridale Town", Oak said. "From what I gather they also say he has long, red hair, a dark jacket as well as purple trousers. But that's all those townspeople have been good for…" Oak had briefly looked at the wall, but now stared at them with full focus.

"I need you to go to Viridale Town and interrogate the people there if they've seen him, what he did, if they know anything about them, etcetera."

"But what if we encounter him?" Brock asked. "I only have my Geodude, and we don't know how strong he is."

"Oh, for the love of…" Oak grumbled. "Elm, do we have any superfluous Pokémon?"

"Well, we have this Pikachu", Elm said. "But it's one of those Pokémon who haven't yet renounced their status as wild. It refuses to enter Poké Balls, for example, and are prone to Thundershocking people."

Pikachu are rodent-like Pokémon with short, yellow fur and brown stripes on their back, as well as black-tipped ears as well as a tail resembling a lightning bolt. They are of the Lightning type. They gather energy with sacs of energy situated beneath the red circles on their cheeks. Despite their slight chubbiness, they move with great speed. This particular Pikachu looked heavily annoyed.

_They know I'm afraid of Pokémon_, Ash thought. _Beyond Mr. Mime, who I have known for a long time and which is humanoid in shape, I fear creatures who have the sort of power which Pokémon. Partly because of what they can do to me, but also what I can do _with_ them._

Oak stood still for a moment, but then suddenly picked up the Pikachu and threw it at Red. Red, who didn't want the Pikachu to be harmed, caught the Pikachu with open arms. The Pikachu, in response, Thundershocked Red.

"Ah, show some backbone Red", Oak said as Red struggled to get up. "It's about time you get your very first Pokémon; the world out there is large and not always friendly. You need your Pokémon for protection. Your people need you, your town needs you."

"Are you OK, Red?" Brock said. Red nodded. "Do you think you can handle having your own Pokémon?"

Red hesitated. He considered what Oak had said. And then he nodded, firmly.

"That's the spirit! And don't you worry about it, Geodude here will make sure our little friend behaves."

Geodude stared at Pikachu, who stared back looking angry, but a little more respectful. Geodude is a Rock and Earth Pokémon. It's a gray head made of rock with muscular arms, its eyes the only outwardly part of it not made of rock. It moves by levitating, but despite its levitation it doesn't gain immunity towards Earth moves. It is immune to Lightning moves, though, which is what imbues Pikachu with respect towards it.

Having agreed to go to Viridale Town, Red and Brock left their building, Pikachu reluctantly following them.

"Elm, I need to talk to you", Oak said and faced Elm. Elm listened, seemingly worried. "This was really the last thing we needed. This cursed lack of sunshine we have has disrupted our Berry crops, as well as our Tangela population. As you well know, this will in the long run lead to increased reliance on other towns and cities, who themselves have been weakened. Our research will be disrupted, Team Rocket will be harder to please and we might even face starvation. This is the straw which broke the Numel's back. I have sent Brock and Red out not in the intention to apprehend the thief, but to dissuade those in Viridale from thinking Pallet is a ripe target for theft. Whatever message a blind and technically mute same-sex couple can bring. Anyway, let's go somewhere more private."

"OK", Elm said, suspecting what Oak might talk about next wouldn't be pleasant.

"I have a plan", Oak added as they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NOTE: For convenience, when Pokémon speak with their trainers and they understand them, the general message of what their saying will be represented as actual speech, within and marks.

Brock and Red headed for Viridale Town, getting ready to chat with some of the populace there to find out if they know anything about the thief which stole Sneasel. With them are Geodude and Pikachu. Geodude leered at Pikachu.

"I don't trust that dude", Geodude said.

"You should be more concerned about the Pidgey and Rattata inhabiting this Route", Brock replied. "Keep your eyes more focused more on them than our rodent friend."

Shortly after finishing that sentence, he walked into a tree.

"Damn", he exclaimed as Geodude got him back on his feet. "Myself excluded, of course."

_Look_, Red thought. _A Pidgey. We've managed to corner it, so it's going to fight us._

Red's spotting ability was accurate, as there was a Pidgey there, standing in their path. Pidgey is a bird-like Pokémon with a light brown back and white-yellowish form. There are black feather behind their eyes. Its plume gives it the appearance of having "eyebrows" in the colour of their front and a "spiky haircut" in the colour of their back. A dual type of Normal and Air, they are docile creatures who shy away from battle, but will strike hard if forced to do so.

"This is your chance", Brock said. "Make Pikachu fight it."

The three of them walked or floated behind Pikachu. Pikachu watched the Pidgey with contempt. The Pidgey now Tackled Pikachu, harming him, but Pikachu refused to counter-attack.

"Red, you need to make it attack", Brock said.

Red hesitated. He deep down didn't want to harm the Pidgey, but it harmed Pikachu.

_Pikachu, Thundershock!_ Red finally thought.

Pikachu did nothing but ignore Red's command. Pidgey gave it another Tackle.

_Please_, Red thought. _Use Thundershock. I don't want you to get hurt._

Finally, Pikachu used its Thundershock on Pidgey, making it faint due to its weakness to Lightning attacks. Brock was visibly pleased with the result, and the four trekked on with newfound vigour. Along the way, they also found a Rattata. Rattata is a rodent with purple fur, red irises, whiskers, a long tail and, most notably, a large set of teeth. It seemed much more rodent-like than Pikachu (Pikachu's teeth aren't easily visible, not even when they're eating). Brock wished to fight it, but it ran away. Part of Rattata's success of being all over Kanto is its extreme caution.

And so, the team finally entered Viridale. Pallet and Viridale were roughly of the same size. Relations between the two were fairly good, the two had signed a defensive pact in case any of the two were attacked by an outside force of some sort. They were also each others primary trading partners due to the small distance to each other. Still, that small distance also meant if the never-ending night would bring them to being lacking in resources, they might attempt to drive out the other to gain access to all the land surrounding the two towns.

As they entered the town, they saw a boy with long red hair and purple trousers, which they could reasonably assume was the thief. He appeared to have problems leaving the town. As Brock and Red approached him, they discovered why; sprawled across the road was a clearly intoxicated old man.

"Git off mah property, punk", said the old man unsteadily and launched a few colourful expletives at the thief. "I need some frickin' coffee!"

"You weak, wrinkled, senile, alcoholic, pathetic excuse of a human being", the thief said. "People like you should simply be euthanized instead of being a parasite. You are a waste of oxygen. Now get out of my way."

"Excuse me", Brock said. "I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you stole our Sneasel and we need to have it back. How about you giving it back to us so we can end this whole affair?"

"Sneasel?" the thief said. "I haven't stolen any Sneasel. Do you have any evidence to back up your claim?"

"Well, there's a Sneasel standing right next to you", Brock pointed out.

"That should strike me as obvious", the thief said. "If you ever get the idea of accusing random people of stealing things, you should at least be sane enough to accuse them of having stolen something they actually have."

"The description of the thief provided by the townspeople of Pallet match you exactly, what with your long red hair, black jacket and purple jeans", Brock countered.

"He's right!" a man having watched the whole scene said. "I've got a message from Professor Oak confirming this whole event."

While the conversation had been going on, Red had telepathically sent Pikachu a message. Pikachu had been very loathe towards what Red proposed, but Red had managed to make Pikachu agree to what they were going to do next.

"Fine", the thief said. "I admit it. I stole the Sneasel. And I did so with ease, too. Both Pallet and Viridale are filled with weaklings who tie us all down. Kind of like you two, really. I have no patience for those who are weak, and I will not give up my new possession. Sneasel, get them."

"You heard the man", Brock said to Geodude.

"That dude's all talk and no show", Geodude said. "I'll beat him easily."

_Wait_, Red said. _It's important that Pikachu fight. I'll tell you why later._

Brock nodded hesitantly, and Red and Pikachu stepped forward. Sneasel was superior to Pikachu in terms of sheer power, it being faster than Pikachu, as well as having greater offensive capabilities. A small handicap was that the only damage-dealing move it knew so far was Scratch, which while having about the same power as Thundershock on paper, was somewhat limited by the fact that it didn't suit Sneasel's Dark and Frost elements. Sneasel still had the advantage, though, especially considering Pikachu had been damaged on the way to Viridale.

Instead of trying to hit Sneasel with a Thundershock, however, Pikachu started to run around, trying to avoid Sneasel's claws. Pikachu jumped onto the thief, much to his annoyance, and then ran and jumped onto Red, who was frightful of Sneasel. Finally having caught up with Pikachu, its Scratch made Pikachu faint, though the static electricity of Pikachu paralyzed Sneasel in the process.

"All right, Geodude, now it's our turn", Brock said.

"Think fast" Geodude said and used Rock Throw on Sneasel. The rock which Geodude had summoned hit Sneasel, making it faint. It most probably would have been able to withstand the attack, but its Frost nature meant it was weak to Rock attacks.

"Useless Pokémon", the thief said and made the fallen Pokémon enter the Poké Ball. Skipping over the drunken man, the thief fled.

"He managed to flee", Brock said. "And we don't know a whole lot more about him now, either, except he is an unpleasant character, but I guess we already knew that considering what he did."

_We did get something important belonging to him, though_, Red thought. _Pikachu managed to steal his Trainer Card during the battle._

"Really?" Brock said. "Does it say his name?"

_Yes_, Red said. _The name on the card is Longjohn Silver._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"...so that's the plan", Oak said.

"Hmm", Elm said. "Is there no other way?"

"Glum circumstances require drastic measures", Oak said. "It's the best plan we have for the foreseeable future."

"I guess so...", Elm said. "All right, but wouldn't we be more vulnerable with four of our strongest trainers out of town?"

"I've thought about that too", replied Oak. "but if push comes to shove Team Rocket will try to target the smaller, more peripheral towns than big ones. This way, we'll keep them on amiable terms. Besides, any intruders still have to worry about _me_."

Oak grinned slightly. Elm looked a bit nervous.

"Now, we'll just have to wait for them to return", Oak said.

A while later...

"Great news, Professor Oak!" Brock said as they entered the lab. "We battled that slimy bastard, and while he was able to run away, we managed to get his Trainer Card."

"Excellent", Oak said. He examined the Trainer Card. "His name is Longjohn Silver, eh? And he doesn't have any badges yet. A rookie trainer, by the looks of it. Did he have any other Pokémon besides Sneasel?"

_Not what we've seen_, Red thought.

"In light of your efforts in hunting the thief, I have decided that you are worthy of the task I am about to give you", Oak said. "Tell me, do you know of any town who has in their possession all, and I mean _all_ of the Pokémon species?"

"I don't think so", said Elm. "Data has been gathered on most of them in a joint effort by many towns and cities, but having all of them at once? Unlikely."

"When it would be an example of great prestige if Pallet Town was to catch every single one of them, as well as boost to our scientific progress", Oak replied. "I want you two to do it."

"Don't forget about me, gramps!" Gary said as he entered the lab, walking fast. "I will catch them all, don't you worry about it. And much faster, too."

"Impatient as always", Oak said. There was a hint of disapproval about him.

"I'll be far better than them, anyway", said Gary. "I imagine a blind man who has not only managed to get banned from the Pokémon Breeding Association, but has gone bankrupt during his career as a Gym Leader."

"Hey-", Brock began.

_I'd like to challenge you,_ Red interrupted.

"The complete newbie would like to challenge me? Very well."

Gary urged his Eevee forward. Eevee are mammalians with brown fur, white mane, a thick bulbous tail, long ears and large, oval-shaped eyes. While their type is Normal and their species possess no moves or abilities out of the ordinary, they are able to evolve into numerous other Pokémon, while the vast majority have only one evolutionary path, with only a few having two. This makes them valuable for Pokémon breeders, though their reproduction is hindered by approximately 87.5% of the population being male. This particular trait might explain their rarity in nature.

Pikachu was both faster, though just slightly weaker in its Special Attack than Eevee was. Red told Pikachu to keep using Thundershocks, while Gary commanded Eevee to keep using Tackle. It was an even fight, but Pikachu eventually emerged victorious. Gary grumbled, grabbed a Pokédex lying on Professor Oak's desk, and rushed out of the lab.

"Smell ya later!" Gary exclaimed as he ran out.

"I'm guessing Gary will not accompany you", Oak said.

"Whoa, I like saw Gary ran out as I walked in", said a girl as she entered the building. "What was up with him?"

"Hmm, ah, that's not important right now", said Oak. "As you might know, this is May, your new neighbour."

"Hi everyone!" May said and waved excitedly. Brock and Red were less happy to see her.

"We have persuaded her parents to let her join you", Oak continued. "And I'm sure both of you will be _very pleased_ to have someone to help you on your quest. Isn't that right?"

Oak scrutinized Brock and Red. They nodded quickly.

"We're going to have so much fun together!" said May.

"Right", Oak said. "I'm going to give you some stuff to get you started. First, here are your Pokédexes. They might come in handy."

A Pokédex is a high-tech encyclopaedia, which when pointed at a Pokémon makes it spout two or three sentences of information about it. While the designers thought the average user of the Pokédex wouldn't be interested in a long-winded article about all the peculiarities of the target Pokémon if it is about to attack, saving time and money was also a part of this decision. More important for trainers is that they can know just what Attack, Special Attack, Defence, Special Defence, Speed as well as what natures, sex, power levels and a myriad of other things about a specific Pokémon. While Pokédexes are usually given to Trainers who show potential for skill or expertise, they can also end up in the hands of people who are simply wealthy or have a high enough rank.

"Here's also some money, Poké Balls, and a few Potions", Oak continued. "It's not much, but enough to get you started. And don't worry about catching more than one sort of Pokémon, I'm glad to be able to take care of them."

"Awesome!" May exclaimed. "Azurill and I are really excited about this!"

"Azurill?" Brock said. "She has an Azurill? It's a _baby Pokémon._"

_That's the Pokémon from my dream_, Red thought, but he did not share that thought with anybody else.

"And a baby Pokémon will eventually evolve into a stronger Pokémon", Oak said. "You can leave town whenever you're ready."

Brock, Red and May left the lab, May heading for her home and Brock and Red heading for theirs.

"We should catch some sleep before leaving", Brock said. "To think, that this will be the last night here for a while."

_I will miss this town,_ Red said. _But I'm also thrilled. It's odd._

"Of course, there's an adventure ahead of us", Brock replied. "Back when I was a Breeder I did some travelling. Saw the cities of Kanto. Caught many exotic Pokémon. But we will take Pokémon catching to a whole new level now. The only bad thing about this trip is that we have to bring along the baby Trainer with the baby Pokémon. Why'd Professor Oak want her on the trip, anyway?"

_I'm not sure,_ Red said. _Perhaps because we would be able to make sure she becomes a good Trainer. I hope we are able to live up to that ourselves, though._

"Ah, don't worry about it", Brock said. "I'm just slightly sceptical towards the idea of someone just having one Azurill. While cute, it isn't of much use in combat. It won't even be a Water Pokémon until it evolves, right now it's just a Normal Pokémon."

"Dude, we all have to start somewhere", Geodude said.

Brock and Red entered their house. They told Mom all about what had happened, and the mission which Professor Oak had assigned to them.

"Wow, this is incredible", Mom said. "To think that you have your very own Pokémon..."

Mom petted Pikachu, who happily cried "Pika pika!" It had noticeably become more tame under Red's ownership.

"I'll... I'll miss having you here. I know I have Mr. Mime to take care of me, but..." Mom paused, and wiped a few tears off her face with her arm. "I'm sure it was what your father would like you to do."

Mother and son embraced each other.

_No worries, Mom_, Red thought. _I'm sure I can take care of myself. I've got Brock with me, after all._

"Go get 'em, honey", Mom said.

Meanwhile, on a location a bit away from Pallet Town. A man, a woman and a Meowth were huddled in front of a radio. Meowth resemble a small cat, but have thicker whiskers. They have cream-coloured fur with the exception of their brown feet and tail tip. The most notable feature on them is the shiny piece of metal on their forehead. If removed they can be generated fast, and can even be used in combat, as the move "Pay Day".

These pieces of metal are the basis of money in the Kanto region. Specially treated in Saffron City and through observation of other towns and cities, these pieces of metal become currency, called "dollars", and handed out to other towns and cities to avoid deflation. Each dollar is designed as distinct to a specific town or city as they are handed out, but are all worth the same.

This particular Meowth was not an ordinary Meowth, though. He had learned how to stand on his back paws and mastered the human language. He wasn't able to use Pay Day, though. Along with his two companions, Jesse and James, they were Agents, a position slightly higher than the common Grunt, but way lower than an Executive. Currently, they were talking with the leader of Team Rocket and Saffron City, Giovanni. Jesse talked about the information had gathered from eavesdropping Oak's Lab.

"_Oak, that old man_", Giovanni said. "_Despite his unwillingness to make Pallet Town a full-fledged ally of Team Rocket, I have always found to be quite... resourceful. Therefore, I want you to follow them and see if their work is to be preferred compared to ending support towards Pallet Town. And be sure to make your own contribution towards our cause while you're on it. End of message._"

"Jesse, what did we do to deserve this dreadfully boring and meaningless assignment?" James said.

Jesse sighed. "Maybe if we didn't screw up our previous missions the boss wouldn't be so disappointed with us", Jesse said. "If we don't succeed with this mission, he might decided to demote us."

"Which's why I say we'll do this job real good", Meowth said. "And da boss's gonna love us for it."

"I'm just a bit cautious to the idea of tracking a bunch of rookie trainers", James said. "Ah, well. We don't know when they'll leave, so somebody has to watch their house to alert the others when they'll get going."

"Not me!", Meowth said.

"I need my beauty sleep", Jesse said.

"Oh... I guess it's up to me, then", James said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brock, Red and May were finally getting started on their epic journey, having said good bye to their parent(s) and boyfriend's mother. Their first destination, a revisit of Viridale Town, was accompanied by a cascade of Poké Balls, Thundershocks, Rock Throws and Bubbles towards any creature they met, and even an inanimate object in one case as Red mistook some shrubs for being a Spearow.

"Ah, it's good to be out and about again", Brock said. He looked at May. "Aren't you from Sootopolis City? Do you know much about being a Trainer?"

"Not a lot", May replied. "But I hope to learn!"

Sootopolis City had a unique geographical position, as it was situated in a volcano which had been filled with rainwater over the years. The only way out of the city was to either fly out of the crater or dive out beneath it. The inhabitants of Sootopolis were thus more isolationist towards the world compared to other towns and cities, though they did do trade with others. They prefer not to leave the city, and had little yearning to learn about the world around them. People who move to another place, rare as that may be, tend to experience culture shock.

An old man suddenly crawled out of the bushes surrounding the protagonists.

"You don't know a whole lot, eh?" the old man said. "I could show you a trick if you like."

_You're the man who lay on the road yesterday, aren't you?_ Red asked.

"Correct", the old man replied. "But now I've had my coffee, and I feel great." He grinned, his wrinkled mouth showing that he had lost a few teeth. "Do you know how to catch a Pokémon?"

"Pika…", Pikachu said and watched the old man with wariness.

"I don't think so", May said and slowly shook her head.

"It's not really necessary", Brock said, but he was too late. As out of nowhere, a Weedle appeared close to the old man. A Weedle looks like a segmented caterpillar with brown skin and purple feet. The horn on its head and the poisonous barb on its tail are its only weapons. The old man grabbed a Poké Ball and threw it at the Weedle, who was sucked into the ball. After it twisting a bit, the button on the Poké Ball sparkled and made a little sound, indicating that the Weedle had been caught.

"That's how you catch a Pokémon", the old man said.

May's eyes widened, the light of understanding shining in her eyes.

"You usually weaken it and incur a status effect before throwing a Poké Ball at it", Brock said. "Or it might not be caught."

"Hoho, young people these days say a lot of funny things", the Old Man said and retreated into the bushes yet again.

"Dude, that was freaky", Geodude said. The trio Trainers continued their journey.

_There's a Trainer's School in Viridale_, Red thought. _May might learn something there._

"A waste of time", Brock said. "We can teach her as we go along."

"I wanna go to the school!", May said. "Can I? Please please please!"

"Oh, all right then", Brock said. They headed for the school.

Once inside, they were met by a rows of benches, with aspiring Trainers sitting in them. There were Trainers all over Kanto present, as the lectures here were considered the best for the newbies. The three new Trainers discretely took a seat by the back of the room. A woman with a horse tail and glasses coloured red by the edges stood by the front, wielding some sort of stick with what appeared to be a Pokémon's paw attached to it. As they had walked right into the room while a lecture had been going on, the teacher gave them a stern look and then continued.

"…which brings us to the subject of elemental types", the teacher said. "There are seventeen of them. As combat goes, all you have to remember is what a specific type is good or bad at fighting against. But elemental types are more complex than that. They have a connection with the energy and structure of our universe, and have a profound effect on it. It is key that you understand each and every type, not just by what good they do in combat, but what they actually _are_. Therefore, let us begin with the Normal type.

The title 'Normal' can be misleading. They can be thought of as the 'default' type. Of all elemental types, they interact the least with other types as strengths and weaknesses go. They gather strength from life itself, and of happiness and tranquility, which is shown by their immunity towards Ghost moves (and vice versa), and the variety of Normal Pokémon who has happiness and cuteness as their gimmick. While the type itself is unspecialized, a plethora of Normal Pokémon such as Ditto, Porygon, Smeargle, Castform and Kecleon have highly unique and special abilities and moves. Pure Normal Pokémon usually have a wide variety of moves available to them, as well.

Fighting-type Pokémon derive their energy from combat, conflict, heroism, and bravery. The offensive nature for their type is reflected in the multitude of types who are weak towards it. As they are very physical creatures, they often have low Special stats, which means they are weaker to Special moves. Their lack of fear gives them an edge against Normal Pokémon, but if they are faced with Ghost Pokémon they are overwhelmed with fear, and their attacks are void.

There are no pure Air Pokémon, and Pokémon who are of the Air type always have it as a secondary type. Still, the Air type remains ever relevant, with both some of the weakest and some of the strongest being of the Air type. Almost all of those Pokémon who are capable of flight have it, but a few have the Levitate ability instead, and even fewer have even that. Air represents the triumph over gravity and independence from Earth, but all Air Pokémon must rest sooner or later. They are frequently used for transportation.

Fire is a destructive force, but it's also frail to those who are capable of striking it. Fire is not often seen in nature, and this is reflected in Fire Pokémon by the relative scarcity of their species. Having a high metabolism, they are always on the move for energy sources to consume. The Fire-type gets its energy through destruction, but also passion and creativity.

Being the substance of greatest quantity in the world and its importance to all life, Water is also the common elemental type. Since Water Pokémon are so common and so useful for travel and transportation by sea, they are a very popular choice to Trainers living near the coast or on islands. While there are many pure Water Pokémon, its reactive nature means there are a lot of dual types, and it cannot stand the concentrated energy of Lightning.

The Plant-type has a precarious position, since it is vulnerable to many types and resisted by many. It reflects it's close relationship with nature. As the natural cycle of things can be very vulnerable to outside influences, so is the Plant-type. This is also reflected in how affected they are by weather conditions, with abilities such as Chlorophyll, Rain Dish and Sand Veil being common for Plant Pokémon. Plants are also something we need for food, and by extension life. Most are none too happy with fighting directly, and thus have many moves which cause status conditions. If they have powerful moves, they usually have a drawback.

Lightning gets energy from, well, pure energy. They can do good against the of the most common types, Water and Air, but are powerless against their only weakness, Earth. They are integral to all modern technology, and many Lightning Pokémon are thus considered urban, even though their place were originally with nature, and continue to be that.

A manifestation of all things mental, the Psychic-type's energy stems not only from mental capacity but also from concentration and meditation. Their mental powers usually give them a high Special Attack, but this weighs in with their Defense, as they are delicate beings. Dark, Ghost and Bug mess up their concentration and disturbs their thoughts.

While the Fighting-type takes pride in its direct action, the Poison-type is the most subtle of the physical types, perhaps all types. Cowardly and deceitful, they prefer to strike the target through other means. "Confusion, sleep, poison" describe them well. They get their energy from entropy, but also the destruction of nature. The universal nature of Poison is revealed in how nearly all sorts of Poisons do the same amount of damage (with the exception of Toxic), and they can all be treated with Antidotes or Pecha Berries.

The most ancient type, Earth has land as its domain. This is demonstrated in how they are super-effective against five types: Lightning, Fire, Poison, Rock and Metal. While Lightning has no effect on Earth-types, they in turn have no effect on Air Pokémon, unfettered from land as they are. They derive energy from earth itself.

A rugged type and close relative to Earth, Rock represents ruggedness and toughness, but also predictability. While their strength can harm quite a few Pokémon, they are also vulnerable to a whole lot of types. The many cliffs and ledges spread throughout Kanto are a reminder of how relevant Rock continue to be.

As Fire is a manifestation of hot temperatures, Frost is a manifestation of cold ones. Much like Fire, it is also a glass cannon. A lot of types can damage it, but Frost in return can do damage to a wide variety of types, and many Pokémon are doubly weak towards it. Its relationship with Water is shown with how many Frost-types are dual Water-types.

On a microscopic level, there are "bugs" that make the world go around. These are the primary sources of energy for the Bug-type. They can be very crafty with their moves, like Butterfree and Shedinja, but also very powerful, like Heracross and Scizor. While Bug-type moves are resisted by a lot of types, they possess a hive mind quality which allows it to strike at Dark and Psychic Pokémon effectively. Often having a remarkable development, they can evolve very early or during special circumstances.

Despite some legends saying Ghost Pokémon are the spirits of the dead, they are actually independent species of Pokémon who happen to derive energy from fear, grief and woe; this is demonstrated through their ability to reproduce. Ghost Pokémon are the least of all as number of species goes.

The Metal-type is even tougher and more robust than Rock, demonstrated by having eleven resistances and one immunity. A strong component of modern technology, but it's also ancient, buried deep in the ground. They are not as good on the offensive as only Rock and Frost are vulnerable to Metal moves.

And finally we have the most perplexing type, the Dragon-type. It's linked to reptile Pokémon, but a few Dragon Pokémon are not reptiles. Usually associated with powerfulness, legendary Dragon Pokémon are surprisingly sparse. Resisting Lighting, Water, Fire and Plant moves, while being weak to itself and Frost, of which the latter many are doubly vulnerable to, they remain a mystery. What we do know is that they are usually tough to both raise and find."

The rest of the lecture didn't go so well, as two Trainers aspiring to join Team Aqua and Team Magma had gotten into a heated debate about the superiority of different types.

"Biggest waste of time ever", Brock said and yawned.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio stood and talked to the old man.

"This is the sea as you can see", the old man said and pointed towards a large body of water.

"Geez, we're not blind", Jesse said. "Now, give me that map card!"

"Hoho, young people these days are always so hasty", the old man replied. Jesse started to get a mad look on her face.

"'Ey, look", Meowth said. "Them people we're trackin' are leavin' da edumacation building."

"Oh, we'll never be able to catch up with them if we just stand here", James said.

"Hoho, do you know how to catch a Pokémon? I'll show you…" the old man began.

Jesse nodded towards Meowth, who jumped at the old man and Scratched his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After May having had received lessons regarding elementary types, it was time for the trio to make their way towards Pewtelburg City. In their path was Viridale Forest. While seemingly a straight-forward name, the latter part of it is misleading. While an area with high density of trees, it is essentially shaped like a maze, with, excepting the occasional tall grass, smooth and broad paths on which to travel. While not a forest in the sense that the average reader knows it, it is truly the only type of "forest" the inhabitants of Viridale know of. Pewtelburg City initially resented the official name of the forest, suggesting a from their viewpoint more neutral name like "Pewtelburg Forest", until they realized Viridale had to do the upkeep of the forest.

"The people of Viridale Town use the forest as a litmus test to see who is qualified to be a Trainer and who isn't", Brock said. "Those who make it through the maze become official Pokémon Trainers, those who fail must undertake more training, and those who are killed off by Weedle and Shroomish, well… yeah. I suggested May go through first, but Red wouldn't let me." May giggled nervously.

_That test was abolished many years ago, and for good reason_, Red said.

"But now every two-bit kid with a Pokémon can become a trainer. Kind of undermines the whole concept", Brock said and grumbled something about Trainers becoming softer and weaker.

As the three of them strolled along, suddenly they heard a great deal of noise on the road ahead. A creature emerged from the tall grass.

"What is that?" Brock said.

"Looks like some random dude to me", Geodude said.

"Hey there", Brock said and waved in the direction of a tree.

"Um… hi", the person said.

"What'cha doing, mister?" May said.

"Just taking a stroll in the woods", the person said and smiled nervously.

_He's obviously a Shroomish poacher_, Red said.

Upon hearing this, Brock fumbled with his hand across his chest, until he found the objects he was looking for. It was in fact a whistle, and now he blew it, creating a noise sounding throughout the forest. Not before long, another person arrived on the scene.

"Zappy!" the poacher exclaimed. 'Zappy' is a relatively new swear. It is derived from the expression 'Zapdos' Poopy', which in turn is derived from 'the Thundering Excrements of the Great Bird of Lightning'. May grimaced upon hearing the foul word.

"I am a member of Team Magma, and it is my mission to protect all land, and my occupation as forest ranger gives me the authority", the Team Magma grunt said and sent out a Houndour. Houndour resembles a dog. Mostly black, it has a red underbelly as well as snout, white 'collars' on its back and ridges of the same colour on its back. It also has a skull-like horn on its forehead. A dual type of Fire and Dark, it is feared by many.

The poacher gulped and sent out a Zigzagoon. A Normal Pokémon resembling a brown and white raccoon, its fur has a zigzag pattern. Popular among young trainers due to their utility as a Hidden Machine slave, their ability, Pickup, has given it both like and dislike. Keep check of your possessions when one of them is around.

Following a lopsided battle between the two, Zigzagoon using Headbutt and the more high-leveled Houndour using Ember, Zigzagoon finally keeled over and fainted. The poacher panicked and fled the forest.

"It appears the Shroomish have returned to their burrows as well", the Team Magma grunt said. "Thank you for calling upon me". And then he left.

_Brock_, Red said.

"What?" Brock said, feigning ignorance.

_You didn't happen to take any of the Shroomish, did you?_ Red continued.

"I only took _one_ of them", Brock said. "It was for Professor Oak's research."

_Try to stay clean on this trip_, Red said.

"Why was that horrible person so interested in Shroomish, anyway?" May asked.

"They make a good deal of money in Celarod", Brock said. "Their spores are very pleasant in small doses."

"You get totally stoned", Geodude said. "Overdose can temporarily lead to poisoning, paralysis and/or narcolepsy, though."

"Oh", May said, and tried to forget everything she just heard. "Hey, where's Pikachu?"

_He'll be back soon enough_, Red said. _Let's collect Pokémon in the meanwhile._

Two beings observed the three adventurers, lurking in the shadows, seen by no one but themselves.

"Do you think they could be the ones we're looking for?" one being asked.

"Not a chance", the other being replied.

"I thought so", the first being said.

"We'll keep an eye on them, though", the second being said. "They could play a part later on."

While the beings were talking, Pikachu approached Jesse, James and Meowth, who were proud of their catch of Shroomish.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Meowth, what is the Pikachu saying?" Jesse asked.

"I've talked to many of them Pikachoos", Meowth said. "but I don't get a word it's jabberin'. It's like it's just sayin' "Pika pika" over n' over."

"Pika… CHUUU!" Pikachu shrieked and gave all of the Rockets a Thundershock, and ran away.

"Oh dear", James said. "I didn't even know Thundershock was an area-of-effect attack."


End file.
